When He Was Bad
by Pandora North Star
Summary: After S4 riley gets injected with Adam's DNa. He becomes unstoppable. The Scooby Gang calls on the LA Gang for help.


When He Was Bad  
By Meri  
Note: Takes place right after season 4. A little far fetched but very intriguing.   
Riley and Buffy walked along the dark street patrolling. She was humming lightly to herself. It seemed that the vampires had taken a vacation. Everything was peaceful and there was only the slight sense of evil around. "I think it's time to go back to the dorms." Buffy said yawning.   
"Yeah. We have some unfinished business from this afternoon." Riley grinned mischievously.   
"Slayer!" Buffy looked up at the deep voice. A hideous looking creature no doubt a remnant of Adam's reign of terror stood before them.   
"I'll get it. Stand back." Buffy said glad for something to kill. Buffy lunged for the creature but it sidestepped her and ran for Riley. Buffy just watched as a long gleaming needle stuck Riley square in the chest, he stumbled and fell. The demon ran away as Buffy unfroze. She ran to Riley. "Are you ok Riley?"   
"You are dead Slayer!" Buffy heard the threat on a whisper from the demon down the street. Buffy growled and turned to Riley.  
"I think so. I don't know what that was." He shook his head and stood up. "I'm a rock. Don't worry." He smiled but it seemed really weird. Almost evil. "You ready to go back?"  
"Shouldn't we go after it?"  
"Naw. I'm tired." Riley gently caressed her face and she gave in. They walked back to the dorm and into Buffy's apartment. Willow was at Tara's no doubt. They laid down on the bed and continued what theyhad been doing.  
"Riley?" Buffy murmured. He kept kissing her neck. "Riley stop." Buffy pushed him away. Riley moved his hands up to her neck. "Stop." Buffy barked nervously. He looked her in the eye and she gasped. It wasn't her Riley in that body. But his hands were tightening around her neck and her position prevented her from stopping him. The last thing she remembered was a hideous laugh from the seemingly possessed Riley.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
Buffy awoke and shivered. She looked around and realized that she was in the burned down Sunnydale High. The one that not to long ago she had shown Riley so they could use it as a shelter. She tried getting up but the pain overtook her. She felt really dizzy. Her arms were tied tightly behind her back. "Riley let me go!" Buffy yelled. No one answered her. A little rat scuttled across the floor. "It's ok I'm the Slayer. I can figure out how to get out of this. I have too." she said to herself. Her voice echoed back to her as if it were a warning.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
"Giles, are you home?" Riley walked into Giles apartment.   
"What is it Riley? I was in bed." Giles said. He wasn't to comfortable with the man entering his house like Buffy did.   
"It's Buffy."  
"Oh dear. What's the matter?" Giles asked grabbing his jacket.   
"She needs help." Riley held open the door for Giles and as he went Riley slammed a weapon down on his head. Giles fell and Riley scooped him up.   
"2 down. Only 5 to go. I think Willow is my next target." Riley mused to himself. The serum that he was injected with coursed through his veins. Poor Slayerettes. If they only knew Adam had much more up his sleeves than really big guns.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
"Giles. Giles wake up!" Buffy yelled. She glared at Riley across the tumbled in room.   
"Buffy? What happened? Why did Riley hit me?" Giles groaned and Buffy bit her lip. He had a bloody bump on his balding head.   
"Giles, it isn't Riley. He was injected with something from one of Adam's croonies. He's gone insane."   
"Well I'm off to get Willow. Bye." Riley laughed and left the building, but not before stopping to wave.   
"We have to get in touch with Xander. And warn Willow," Buffy said squirming against her bonds.  
"I know. But I don't think that will help. He's going to stalk them all until he gets them. The best thing we can do is find out what he plans to do with us."  
"Giles what about Graham? I think he could help us. I mean Adam wouldn't care about him would he?"  
"Keep it in mind Buffy." Giles didn't really know who Graham was so he wasn't about to trust him.   
"Is the remains of the building stable? What if we are in here for a few days. Oh this can't be good." Buffy said hysterically.  
"Keep it together Buffy." Giles snapped.   
"How can I? My boyfriend kidnaped me and now he is kidnaping my friends. I have no clue what he wants with us. At least when Angel went evil I knew where I stood." Buffy complained.   
"Ya know. This is so easy I might take a break." Riley wandered in with Willow unconscious over his shoulder and Tara being dragged behind him on a rope. "All I had to do was walk in during their steamy make out session. They didn't hear me coming."   
"You are so dead Riley." Tara screamed trying to kick him as she stumbled along.   
"Get over there." Riley tossed Willow next to Buffy and shoved Tara down. "Only 3 to go. Let's see Xander, Anya and oh hostile 17. I can't wait to see him again. We never finished that brain probing."  
"Ew!" Buffy shuddered to picture that.  
"Shut up." Riley smacked her and left.   
"No one tells me to shut up." Buffy grunted and pulled even harder on the ropes. They just cut into her wrists though.   
"Does anyone else hear an old burned out building creaking? Is this thing going to collapse?" Tara wondered.  
"Yes. On top of you." Buffy snapped nervously. She strained to hear the building creaking.  
"Buffy please. That won't help the situation." Giles scolded her.  
"You don't get it Giles." Buffy murmured to herself. This situation was unlike anything she ever faced with Angelus. Angelus was different. He played games. Buffy could play too. But she didn't know how to stop Adam without help.   
"Oh. My head hurts." Willow moaned.   
"Willow!" Buffy perked up. "You've got to do a spell or something to help us!"  
"What kind of spell? I don't have any materials."  
"Do you know a chant of some sort that could like freeze Riley or something?"  
"I might. Let me think for a minute. My head really hurts you know." Willow complained.   
"Willow it's life and death."  
"It's always life and death Buffy." Willow snapped. She dragged herself over to Tara. "Tara do you know any spells we could do?"  
"I think you were onto something with the freezing one. Make something up." Tara encouraged.   
"How bout, evil one stop in your track, oh gods please send it back? Not bad for spur of the moment."  
"It's fine. Now do we just wait like sitting ducks till he drags another here?" Buffy said worriedly.  
"It's the only thing we can do. It's our only chance." Giles said tightly. "Buffy this is the worst I've ever seen you. Why is Riley affecting you so?"  
"I'm not sure." Buffy admitted. She wanted to curl up in a little ball but her restraints stopped her.   
"This is as easy as stealing candy from a baby, no actually this is easier." Riley said walking in. He had Xander in his hand looking like a puppy being carried by it's mother.   
"You can't have him! He's mine!" Anya was running so fast her sudden stop made her knock right into Riley. He whirled around and grabbed her wrist. Xander was already tied so Riley focused on Anya.  
"Run Anya! Get help!" The Slayerettes called.   
"Why? What kind of weird game is this?" She laughed. Riley pulled a rope from his commando jacket pocket and tied her up easily.   
"And to think I used to think you all were intimidating. I guess the saying, keep your friends close and your enemies closer holds up."   
"Did I miss something? Is Riley a vampire? Did you make him evil too?" Xander spoke up.   
"No. He got injected with some kind of serum thanks to Adam." Buffy explained.   
"And that's so much better?"  
"No, it's worse."   
"I hope hostile 17 is harder to catch. This really isn't any fun." Riley sighed.  
"What do you want with us anyway?"  
"Since you are the Slayer I thought you would at least have an inkling. You killed Adam. Dr. Walsh had a back up Adam of sorts. When he died his friend was instructed to save his DNA. His DNA was injected in me. Now I have the brains and strength of Adam." He paused. "Ok bye. I need to go get hostile 17." Riley walked over to Buffy and bent down.  
"Bye sweetie. I'll be back soon." He kissed her hard on the mouth and then moved away. She spat after him and hissed.  
"I'll kill you again Adam!" she warned.   
"Buffy the spell!" Willow hissed.  
"Riley wait!" Riley turned around and walked closer, interested.   
"Evil one stop in your track, oh gods please send it back!" Willow and Tara shouted. Riley looked at them and laughed.   
"Spell reverse." Riley pointed his finger at them and walked away. Buffy looked at Willow and Tara. She could see them slowly freezing.   
"Time go slow and don't make the spell grow." Giles spouted out quickly, Buffy inched over and breathed a sigh of relief. He had countered it in time and they had stopped freezing.  
"This is the weirdest feeling." Tara said woozily.   
"Hey. What about the other commando guys? I think Riley forgot about them." Xander spoke up.   
"Graham! He'll help us!" Buffy said vigorously and looked pointedly at Giles.   
"We can't let him get caught." Giles said. "He's our only hope."  
"What if he went to L.A.? Maybe we need Angel's help." Willow said quietly. Buffy looked up at her wide eyed.   
"What if he didn't get back in time? If I could just untie my ropes. They are so strong. I can fight Riley. I've beaten him before."  
"He's not Riley Buffy! He's Adam! We have to treat him like Adam. We need all the help we can get!" Giles yelled exasperated.   
"Fine. How are you going to go about getting Graham here?"   
"Oh. Maybe we could make Kitty Fantastico appear and we could attach a letter to her and she could deliver it." Tara said.  
"What about we just make Graham appear?" Buffy said sarcastically.  
"Damn you I'm trying to help." Tara glared at Buffy.   
"You had something there Tara. Can you guys like float a piece of paper from an old classroom and a pen and telekinetically write a note then make it float to him?" Anya suggested.   
"I think it might work. I just wish these bonds weren't so magical. God did Adam think of everything?" Willow murmured.  
"So that's why I can't undo them." Buffy had a revelation.   
"Xander can you shove me closer to Willow? I'd do it but I'm half frozen." Tara said,   
"I'll try." He shifted her closer to Willow and everyone focused on them. They closed their eyes and everything was quiet for a few minutes, Then from somewhere deep in the school came what they hoped for. The paper and pen floated down in front of the girls and furiously started to write.   
"This is like Prue's power on Charmed!" Willow laughed watching.   
"The rest should be easy." Tara said hopefully. "Letter go now fast to Graham. He is our hope, our helpful man."   
"Tara, that doesn't rhyme." Xander shook his head.   
"What's the difference? As long as it gets to him. I sure don't want to be dead."   
  
********************************************************************************************  
Graham was jogging through the park trying to clear his head when he was hit in the face and blinded. He ripped the paper away from his face and read the note. "Graham this is Buffy and friends. Adam has reincarnated himself in Riley. Go to L.A. and find Angel investigations. Get help. Bring Angel to Sunnydale High. He'll know what to do. Hurry! We are captured and need help. We don't know what Adam has in store." Graham looked at the note in disbelief. He had heard Buffy's friends did magic but this was creepy. But if Riley was involved he would help. Besides they had saved his hide a few times. He sped out of the forest and back to the dorms so he could get his car.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
"And now the gang's all together. For one last reunion before you die." Riley said in a sing song voice.   
"He's even managed to get Spike?" Giles sighed.   
"Put me down you damn poof. You don't want to mess with me." If the situation wasn't so dire the Slayerettes would have laughed. Spike was over Riley's shoulder and he had his teeth imbedded in Riley's neck. But Riley didn't even notice. What did Adam care? He was invincible, almost.   
"Now the fun can begin. Let go." Riley ripped Spike off his shoulder and he landed in Willow's lap.  
"Now he's Adam?" Spike whimpered. "That bloody sod won't die. Man am I hurting. Ah bloody hell." Spike moaned clutching his stomach.   
"There, there Spike." Willow tried to comfort him but she was still frozen.   
"Angel is going to come rescue us!" Buffy screamed.   
"Little old Angel? That mess I met? Say your prayers Slayer." Adam laughed.   
"So you are still partly Riley! Because only Riley met Angel. Riley fight Adam!" Buffy yelled. Riley paused a moment and she saw him in there somewhere. Struggling to take control of his body.  
"No." He shouted at her.   
"Adam you will not win this war! I will beat you in any form." Buffy growled. Riley walked over and sat on her lap. He made a puppy face at her. Then kissed her neck.   
"Thought you didn't have a romantic bone in your body." she rolled her eyes.   
"I don't." He said robotically. He leaned back and slapped her face. Everyone cringed. They could hear a bone crack. "Did I break your jaw? I'm awfully sorry."  
"Ow." Buffy said stunned. Her eyes fluttered as she tried to hold back tears.   
"That was so much fun. Why did I do it so hasty before?" Riley said to himself in a purely Adam way.   
"She's sent her boyfriend to hell before. I don't think she'll have any problem sending you there." Willow shouted.   
"Little Willow. Our little witch." Riley crawled over to her. Buffy let out a deep breath, painfully behind him.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
Graham stood in front of the blown up building, defeated. The sun was rising and that meant he had already been gone a few hours. "What am I going to do? I can't let down Buffy. They need me. If there were only other commandoes. We could have just gone in there and saved them." he said to himself.   
"Did you live there too?" Graham turned to the Irish voice.   
"No. I was looking for someone." Graham paused and looked at Doyle. "Do you know a guy named Angel who used to have an office here?"   
"Know him? I work for him." Graham smiled. "Thank God. Buffy needs your help." Doyle instantly went into battle mode. "We have no time to lose." Graham added.  
"Come with me." Doyle nodded to the convertible. They hopped in and sped to Cordelia's apartment where they were stationed out of for the time being. "Angel come on!" Doyle shouted up. Angel poked his head out of the window. "I'll tell you in the car!" Doyle persisted. Angel and Cordelia came running out a few minutes later. Doyle rolled up the top and Angel curled up in the back with his coat covering his head.   
"Buffy has been captured by this super human demonoid. He is in the body of Riley. The whole gang is being held in Sunnydale High. They told me to come get you. They thought you could save them." Graham explained carefully glancing at Cordelia. She gave him a smile and he blushed.   
"Who are you?" Angel said. His voice was muffled because of the fabric.   
"I'm Graham. I used to work in the Initiative with Riley. Until the battle with Adam. Then they closed it down. Now I'm an out of work soldier." Graham explained.   
"And this Demonoid Adam died in that battle and he is now in Riley's body?" Angel understood right away.  
"No wonder they wanted you. You're smart."   
"I'm also fast and a good fighter. We'll save em." Angel assured Graham.   
"Now that that's out of the way and we are on our way I'm Cordelia. You already met Doyle. I went to Sunnydale High with Buffy. I'm an actress." Angel muffled a laugh.   
"You fight evil now?"  
"Well that's my night job. Demons are so much more interesting to fight than vampires. Don't you think?" She said sarcastically.  
"I just followed commands." Graham shrugged.   
"Back to the situation at hand." Doyle interrupted. He didn't want to lose Cordelia to Mr Commando. "What is the situation like?"  
"I don't really know. I got a note from them. It was funny. The note flew to me. I don't really understand the magic of it all." Graham furrowed his brows.   
"Don't think about it. It makes me do that too." Cordelia offered. "You get used to it though. " She flashed him one of her famous Cordy smiles.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
"What do you want Adam?" Willow asked bravely.  
"I want you to show me some of your magic."  
"Why? You can stop it. Why do you need me?"  
"Excuse me." Spike got up the nerve to finally speak. "You promised to take the chip out of my head."  
"Well didn't you join their side?"  
"Yeah. But a promise is a promise." Spike whined. Riley moved away from Willow and grabbed his neck. He vamped on Riley.   
"You don't need these now that you are neutered. I'll take em." Everyone watched, cringing as Riley reached into Spike's mouth and yanked out his fangs. Spike's mouth bled all over Riley's hand. He tossed Spike back over to his other Slayerettes. Willow shifted towards him, to shield him and to try to muffle the sobs that exuded the poor vampire.   
"You have a thing with mouths I take it?" Xander said.   
"Don't Xander." Giles grimaced and glanced tiredly at Riley.   
"It's amazing the power in these human hands." Riley murmured.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
"When we get there let me go in first. Give me about 5 minutes before you come in. If I'm not out by then you know I need the help." Angel said.   
"Should I come? I've faced this thing before. I know something about him. We might have a better chance now that he is in Riley. He doesn't have all his special demon features that were part of his Frankenstein makeup."  
"No. He's in your friend. You have no idea what it is like going up against someone close to you. Even if it isn't them inside." Graham nodded, respectful of Angel's seniority.   
"Ok. Question. Isn't Sunnydale High burned down? Like burned bits ready to collapse?" Cordelia spoke up.   
"Probably. That's why it's the perfect place for a demon like Adam." Graham said. "This thing is wild. It's so hideous."  
"I bet I've seen worse." Cordelia laughed. Doyle revved the engine in front. "What's with you Doyle?"  
"I'm just worried princess." He said glancing at Graham. But Graham was facing Cordelia.   
"Relax then Doyle." Cordelia patted his shoulder. "So do you think it's weird that you are now working with demons rather than killing them?"  
"Yes. Riley helped though. I just want to survive." Graham said seriously. "This is dangerous work we are in."   
"Why would you choose to do it for a job?...wait I did too. Well temporarily." Cordy admitted. Graham reached back and lightly grabbed her hand gently.  
"Why? Because it is one of the most rewarding jobs." Their brown eyes met briefly but they were interrupted by Angel.  
"I want to tell her." He murmured.  
"Tell who what?" Cordy sighed, annoyed she had lost the moment.   
"Buffy. I want her to know there is still hope for us. I mean now that someday I will be human. I will be free." Angel explained.  
"I hate to burst your bubble but what if it all starts everything over again? You have a knack for losing that soul buddy." Doyle warned him.   
"I won't. I just want her to know. I will tell her and then we will come back."  
"Provided we save them. Riley's a pretty strong guy without being a demonoid. Not to mention the army of demons he could have gathered by now." Graham spoke up.  
"We are almost here. Can we please not think about that?" Cordelia said, always the neutral one.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
"Please let me die." Buffy said to herself. Riley-Adam after abusing Spike and her decided that he wanted to string them up on the wall. So there she was, tied to a crumbling brick wall covered in blood with an aching broken jaw.   
"I don't mean to be the optimist here but who thinks death is a better option at this point?" good old Xander said exactly what she was thinking.  
"Adam will never win." Giles cried determined. His head was covered in blood and sweat.   
"Yes I will. Why don't you give up now?" Riley walked across the large charred library towards the Slayerettes who hung there helplessly. "I think it's fitting that you spent so much time slaying here, Kendra died here, and now you will die here. Don't you think it's fitting?" Riley-Adam teased.  
"Not really." Buffy said weakly. She didn't even have a quick comeback.   
"It would be fitting if they were going to die." Angel said fiercely. Everyone's heads went up. "That's right. This time Buffy ain't gonna protect you." He walked toward Riley-Adam, a deadly panther circling in for it's kill. Thirsty to rip out a throat and tear something up.   
"And to think I get to kill you in front of her." Riley mocked him. Out of the depths of his coat Angel pulled a blade.   
"Angel, Riley is still inside him somewhere. Please don't kill him unless it's necessary. I saved you once." Buffy pleaded. He gave her a nod to know he had heard her but he didn't take his eyes off of Riley-Adam.   
"All your pals decided to ditch you huh?" Angel hissed.   
"I don't need allies. I am invincible. If I die, I will come back."   
"You are all talk buddy." Angel rolled his eyes.   
"In a way I'm kind of glad she never wanted to go out with you Xander. I wouldn't want you to go evil on us." Willow whispered to Xander, chained up next to her.  
"Thanks for that profound compliment Willow." Xander gave her an odd look and turned back to the fight.   
"I might not have the weapons I used to but I still am strong." Riley reminded the Slayerettes. He lunged for Angel and they began to brawl. The sword lay forgotten on the floor.   
Riley punched Angel and Angel kicked him. Riley flew up and landed back on his feet. They punched and whirled and grunted for a few minutes, locked in a dangerous combat. Then the rest of the Calvary joined them.   
"Graham!" The Slayerettes cheered. He paused to smile and jumped into the mess. Then in the middle of it all they heard a scream. Everyone stepped back and Riley stumbled out. Blood gushed from a stab wound in the right side of his chest. Everyone watched, dumbfounded as a weird steam erupted from the wound.   
"I think he's losing his evil." Anya observed. Riley looked around him bewildered and headed to Buffy.  
"Did I do this to you?" He asked horrified. She nodded. Her jaw hurt to much for her to be kind. Riley began throwing up icky black stuff so they all turned to each other.  
"I think Adam's finally dead." Willow declared quietly.   
"Graham, help him to the hospital. We'll help the others." Angel ordered.  
"Can I go?" Cordelia smiled at Graham and sidled up next to him so they could help Riley out. Angel made a beeline for Buffy and gently pulled her off the wall. "You gonna be ok?" He whispered into her hair. Then she pulled back weakly. "I can't take it Angel. Why do my boyfriends go evil on me?" She winced as her mouth started bleeding again.  
"Don't talk." He picked her up and headed for the door.  
"It's daylight. Remember?" Doyle reminded him. He paused and carried Buffy to a secluded area.   
"Buffy. You don't have to speak. But I have to tell you. Someday the PTB are going to make me human, It is my reward. Will you wait for me?" Angel asked. His voice cracked with the emotion in each word.   
"Always." she answered, snuggling up to his chest.   
"Spike's vamp teeth were ripped out. He's more harmless than before." Xander informed Doyle.  
"That's a tough break man." Doyle sympathized as he helped Spike down off the wall. "So this is Sunnydale High. So wonder you burned it down." Xander gave Doyle a hopeless look.   
"I think we need a vacation from the hellmouth." Anya informed Xander as they linked arms and exited the building. Spike disappeared to the depths of the building to nurse his wounds. "Oh thanks for saving us." she added.   
"Come on Doyle. Some of the less bruised will have you at the dorms for a cup of tea." Willow and Tara each took one of his arms and lead him away.   
Angel and Buffy stood by a doorway. "Can you make it to a hospital? You need medical treatment." He asked her, looking out on the day, wishing he could help her there. She nodded. He kissed her forehead and watched her walk away. "All in a day of a super hero." he murmured to himself.   
  



End file.
